


Playing with the Big Boys

by NastyBambino



Series: Ko-Fi Fics [2]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), HEU - Fandom, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Nigel, Brief rimming, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Omegaverse, PWP, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, dub-con if you squint, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Will sees Nigel and decides he needs his dick. (That's it, that's the plot.)
Relationships: Will Graham/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Series: Ko-Fi Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072712
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Playing with the Big Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delia72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia72/gifts).



> Another ko-fi fic done for a generous donator! <3 All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Will meets Hannibal’s older brother NIgel for the first time when waiting for his best friend to finish getting dressed. The older man comes down fresh from a shower, towel around his neck and sweatpants low on his hips. Will can’t help it as his eyes roam along Nigel’s body. His eyes go back up and reach his amused gaze. He blushes and ducks his head while Nigel chuckles and ruffles his hair. His hand nearly dwarfed him. Nigel’s phone rings, and he answers it, pulling out a cigarette and going outside.

Will is a bit dazed at the smell of the alpha and knows at that moment that he wants to fuck his best friend’s brother. When Hannibal finally comes along, he forgets about it for a while. But his attraction to Nigel never goes away, the man never too far from his fantasies.

He finally gets a chance to act on them when he’s straying the night. Hannibal is already asleep, and will has always had insomnia. He’s not sure if it’s the exhaustion or the illegal alcohol running in his blood making him so bold, but he leaves Hannibal’s bedroom to make his way to Nigel’s. He wrinkles his nose at the weird smell coming from it but knocks anyway.

Nigel opens the door rather aggressively, startling him. He raises an eyebrow, and Will gives him a sweet smile. “Can I come in?” he asks quietly. The older man eyes him.

“For what?” Will panics for a moment before responding.

“Hannibal is asleep, and I’m bored.” Nigel shook his head with a chuckle. It was flimsy at best, but the man humored him anyway.

“Of course he is. Come on, I guess.” He steps to the side and lets Will in. The smell of pure  _ alpha _ overwhelms him so much that he nearly trips. He feels dizzy as Nigel leads him to the bed, sitting heavily. “You alright? Not used to mature alpha?” Will shakes his head. “Why are you  _ really _ in here?” Will blinks.

“Um...wanted…” He blushes and looks down, boldness from earlier gone.

“Wanted?” Nigel sits next to him. “You want something from me, pup?” He nods. “Thought I’d smell arousal on you sometimes, but I wasn’t sure if it was for me or Hannibal.” Will blushes darker. Nigel pushes Will back onto the bed, boxing him in with his arms. The omega swallows nervously and blinks up at him. He can tell Nigel must be high on something and wonders distantly if that’s what he was smelling earlier. “You want me to fuck you, little omega?”

“Y-Yes,” he breathes before swallowing again. “Please.” Lips press hard on his, a hand winding into his curls. He tastes like alcohol and cigarettes, like something that should send alarms ringing in his head. He only wraps his arms around Nigel’s neck. He feels himself getting slick, and he’s already hard in his boxers. Nigel forces himself between Will’s legs, spreading them almost painfully in his eagerness to get to him. Their groins press together through the thin fabric of sleep pants and sweatpants, and Will gasps against his demanding mouth.

Nigel pulled back and pushed his pants down enough to expose his cock, wasting no time. It’s half-hard and quickly growing, drawing Will’s wide eyes. He lets go of Will’s hair to flip him over, the boy letting out a soft  _ oomph _ as his face lands in a pillow. The smell of alpha is stronger, and it has slick practically gushing out of him, spilling out of his hole and down his thighs. He shivers as Nigel yanks down his pants and underwear, exposing him to the air in the room. It feels cold on his overheated skin, especially with how slick he is. A growl sounds behind him and has him letting out a soft keen in response, burying his face in the alpha’s pillow and raising his hips higher.

“You smell so fuckin’ good,” Nigel groans, licking a stripe up his wet hole. Will actually squeals and squirms until him, gripping the pillow under him tight.

“F-Fucking warn me next time!” Nigel smirked and did it again, this time dipping his tongue into his loose hole. Will moans and gasps, clenching around his tongue. He continues lapping at his hole for a moment before sitting back up and rubbing his cock over it instead. The omega wriggles under him impatiently, starting to growl a little as his earlier boldness returns. Nigel nips at his nape with a responding growl, trying to get him to submit. He only wiggles more, starting to push up onto his hands. Nigel got forceful and grabbed his nape, pushing back down into the bed.

“You’re an impatient little bitch.” He paid no mind to it likely being Will’s first time and simply presses into him, bottoming out with a single, forceful thrust. Will cries out, tensing for a moment before going limp. Nigel groans and presses his face into his curls. “See what happens when you fucking rush me?” He’s gentler as he starts to thrust, gentling his hand on his neck so that Will can turn his face and breathe. Will himself is already panting, eyes shut at the weird mix of pleasure and pain in his body.

“Y-You were -mmn- taking too l-long…” Nigel rolls his eyes and snaps his hips forward, making Will cry out. “Fuck!”

“You’re such a mouthy bitch.” He fucks into him at a rough pace, thrusts shallow but brutal. He pants into the pillow, hips raising higher to meet his thrusts. This is better than he could have ever imagined. Nigel fills up all of the spaces inside of him, and he feels so full of him. He can’t wait to feel the swell of his knot. The alpha grinds against his prostate, and Will is crying out again, eyes rolling back behind his eyelids as he starts to drool. “All you needed -fuck- was a cock sp-splitting you open to be a -shit- good boy for me, huh?” Nigel chuckled above him, but Will was too high from the pleasure to be embarrassed.

Nigel puts his full weight on Will, letting go of his nape to press his chest to his back. Will feels the other man’s knot start to swell, and his cock jerks, spilling more pre-cum onto the bed. He whines as he starts to catch, stretching his rim further with each thrust. Nigel snarls when he finally swells enough to stop his thrusting, grinding into his prostate instead. Will sobs into the pillow, overwhelmed by the new sensations in his body as he’s opened up even wider on his knot. It’s so much,  _ too much _ , and he’s shooting ropes of cum onto the bedspread as he clenches down on him, mouth open as he moans and keens under the alpha.

“Fucking Christ,” Nigel gasps. “ _ Fuck you’re tight! _ ” He wraps his arms around Will’s waist as he presses even deeper, cumming with a loud, rumbling groan. They lay there for a moment, panting (and whimpering, on Will’s part) as they come down from the high. Nigel grunts and rolls them onto their sides, spooning Will instead of crushing him. The omega’s lungs thank him.

“Can we do that again?” Will eventually asks once he’s caught his breath. He’s not sure he’ll be able to go back to the knotting dildos he has. Nigel hums and shuts his lamp off.

“We’ll talk about it later. And how we’re explaining this to my possessive ass brother.” The omega laughs a little and settles in. 

They’ll worry about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Nigel's mouth needs to be washed out with soap lmao. Anyway, all kudos and comments welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
